This invention relates to portable power tools and, more particularly, to such a device with an improved self-aligning bearing block.
Portable power tools, such as for example, handheld electric drills, generally comprise a two part clamshell housing with an output spindle extending outwardly through a defined nose end of the housing. The output spindle is rotatively coupled, through an intermediate gear train, to a drive motor supported within the housing. If the output spindle and the shaft of the intermediate gear train are not properly aligned, this will cause excessive binding, wear and heat, resulting in damage to the tool. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an arrangement to maintain the output spindle and intermediate gear shaft of a power tool in proper alignment.
A prior design utilizes a bearing block that is held in place by a screw clamp. However, with this prior design, once the screw clamp is secured, no further adjustment is possible. It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement which does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior design.